footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsène Wenger
| cityofbirth = Strasbourg | countryofbirth = France | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1963–1969 1969–1973 | youthclubs = FC Duttlenheim Mutzig | years = 1969-1973 1973–1975 1975–1978 1978–1981 Total | clubs = Mutzig Mulhouse ASPV Strasbourg RC Strasbourg | caps(goals) = 56 (4) 11 (0) 67 (4) | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = 1984–1987 1987–1994 1995–1996 1996–2018 | managerclubs = Nancy-Lorraine AS Monaco Nagoya Grampus Eight Arsenal }} Arsène Wenger (born 22 October 1949) is a French football manager and former player. He was the manager of Arsenal from 1996 to 2018, where he was the longest-serving and most successful in club history. His contribution to English football through changes to scouting, players' training and diet regimens revitalised Arsenal and aided the globalisation of the sport in the 21st century. Wenger was born in Strasbourg and raised in Duttlenheim. He was introduced to football by his father, the manager of the local village team. After a modest playing career, in which he made appearances for several amateur clubs, Wenger obtained a manager's diploma in 1981. Following an unsuccessful period at Nancy which culminated in his dismissal in 1987, Wenger joined AS Monaco; the club won the league championship in 1988. In 1991, Wenger guided Monaco to victory in the Coupe de France, but their failure to regain the league title in later seasons led to his departure from the club by mutual consent in 1994. He briefly coached Japanese J. League side Nagoya Grampus Eight, which won the Emperor's Cup and Japanese Super Cup during his stint. In 1996, Wenger was named manager of Arsenal and two years later the club completed a league and FA Cup double. He led Arsenal to appearances in the 2000 UEFA Cup Final and 2001 FA Cup Final, and a second league and cup double in 2002. Arsenal retained the FA Cup in 2003 and a year later regained the league title, becoming the first club to go through an entire league season undefeated since Preston North End, 115 years previously. The team later eclipsed Nottingham Forest's record of 42 league matches unbeaten and went seven more matches before losing in October 2004. Arsenal made their first appearance in a Champions League final in 2006, though they lost to Barcelona. During his tenure, Arsenal moved to a new training centre and relocated to the Emirates Stadium in August 2006, after 93 years at Highbury. In March 2014, Wenger became the fourth manager in English football to oversee 1,000 matches with a single club. The nickname "Le Professeur" is used by fans and the British media to reflect Wenger's studious demeanour. His approach to the game emphasises an attacking mentality, with the aim that football ought to be entertaining on the pitch. Wenger's Arsenal teams are often criticised for their indiscipline; his players received 100 red cards between September 1996 and February 2014, though the team has won awards for sporting fair play. At Monaco, Wenger earned a reputation for spotting young talent, and he has remained focused on developing a youth system; his clubs develop young players instead of buying expensive, experienced ones. Honours Playing honours ;Strasbourg * Ligue 1 (1): 1978–79 Managerial honours ;Monaco * Ligue 1 (1): 1987–88 * Coupe de France (1): 1990–91 ;Nagoya Grampus * Emperor's Cup (1): 1995 * J-League Super Cup (1): 1996 ;Arsenal * FA Premier League (3): 1997–98, 2001–02, 2003–04 * FA Cup (4): 1997–98, 2001–02, 2002–03, 2004–05 2013-14 * FA Community Shield (4): 1998, 1999, 2002, 2004, 2014 External links * *Arsène Wenger profile at Arsenal.com Category:French Coaches Category:Retired Players Category:Midfielders Category:1949 births Category:FC Mulhouse players Category:ASPV Strasbourg players Category:RC Strasbourg players Category:Arsenal F.C. managers Category:AS Monaco FC managers Category:Nagoya Grampus managers Category:AS Nancy managers Category:Players Category:French players Category:Living people